Kun Shao
General Kun Shao, the Xunlai Tournament Agent, is a representative of the Xunlai guild who walks around various cities commenting about recent or announcing upcoming tournament events. To receive Tournament reward points, you must first register your account. He used to represent the Xunlai Tournament House in the Great Temple of Balthazar, until his failure at managing the Xunlai Tournament House affairs caused him to be reassigned to the Zaishen Menagerie as a stableboy. Location *Core **Zaishen Menagerie Wintergreen Tournament He carries various Wintergreen Weapons that seem to be randomly equipped each time you view him in a new city/district. Celestial Tournament He appears as a blue rollerbeetle, and will often be dancing: Dialogue Great Temple of Balthazar :Greetings from the Xunlai Tournament House. If you have not made your predictions for the latest monthly tournaments or you are new to the Xunlai Tournament House, just go to the Xunlai Tournament page and sign up today. It is easy, fun, and anyone can play. Xunlai Tournament House Wintergreen Tournament Pre-Tournament :"Cold, isn't it? Winter's finally here! And with it, the greatest challenge in the world... the Wintergreen Tournament! There's nothing like the fire of combat to warm the blood. Last year, I placed so high that I won these great Wintergreen weapons! Cold and sharp, just like ice. To get one of your own, you'll have to compete, of course. Oh. no. don't get me wrong, you don't have to fight; you can win by playing "the ladder!" :You don't know what the ladder is? By Lyssa! It's the ranking of the great guilds that fight in the tournament. If you can pick the teams that do well, you can earn prizes! You'll need to go to the Xunlai tournament house on the Guild Wars website between December 13th and 16th and pick the teams you think will do well. Then, when they win, you'll win, too. Now that's something to put heat on your bones!" Prize Award :"Congratulations, ! What's your secret? Are you psychic? Did you use a crystal ball? Tea leaves? Magic 8-ball? Ah, never mind. :Let's see... by my records it seems you are entitled to ''x item(s). Not bad eh? Go ahead and select a weapon or shield.'' :Enjoy your prizes. Just remember that although they look delicious, they are quite deadly! Handle with care. And gloves. Happy Wintersday!" Post-Tournament :"Brrr! It's days like this that I wish I was inside my cabin warming my toes over an open fire. Have you heard the news? Peace and Harmony won the Wintergreen Tournament! I know, I know. I was just as surprised as you when I heard it. It was a glorious fight all the way to the end, was it not? :So I suppose you've come to me to collect your prize. Yes, winners of the Xunlai Tournament House can collect up to four special items of their choice from the roster of 10 rare and tasty armaments, but you have to play to win! You did play, didn't you?" Celestial Tournament Pre-Tournament :"Greetings, two-legged one! I'm down here. What's that? Never seen a talking rollerbeetle before? I'll let you in on a little secret. Come closer.... :I'm not *really* a rollerbeetle. I simply chugged a transmogrifier potion. It's a bit harsh on the stomach, but I'm sure you'll agree any intestinal discomfort is certainly outweighed by the benefits. Why, I can roll down stairs and race in competitions. The benefits are endless! Although the female rollerbeetles have taken an unusual liking to me.... Regardless, these transmogrifier potions are all the rage. You can win some for yourself, but only if you correctly predict the outcome of the Celestial Tournament that takes place between March 28 through 31, 2007." Post-Tournament :"How is life treating you in the Year of the Pig? My luck has taken a turn for the better. Didn't you hear? Team Everfrost won the Celestial Tournament! Who knew they had it in them? It was a spirited battle, was it not? :So I suppose you've come to me to collect your prize. Yes, winners of the Celestial Tournament can collect up to 40 rollerbeetle transmogrifier potions depending on how well they predicted. But you have to play to win! You did play, didn't you?" ::Player response: "Woohoo! I won! It's beetle time!" Prize Award :"Congratulations, !sic]'' What's your secret? Did you bribe the gods? Pay the judges? Consult with Guwon the Wise? Ah, never mind.'' :Let's see... by my records it seems you get to claim ''sic] prize item(s)."'' After Receiving Prize :"Enjoy your prizes. Now make like a beetle and roll!" Note: As of this edit, the blanks for character name and number of prizes earned is not filled in in the dialogue. Notes * Kun Shao seems to be an exact copy of Stefan the warrior henchman. Trivia * "Kunshou" is a Japanese word for "medal". * This could be a reference to Shao Kahn, from the Mortal Kombat Category:Xunlai Tournament AgentsCategory:Wintersday NPCsCategory:General NPCs (special event)